The present invention relates in general to repair materials and more particularly to a contourable surface repair compound reinforcement and positioning matrix.
In the prior art, certain repairs to drywall, wood, metal, plastic, PVC pipe, and/or various metal objects have been rendered difficult or expensive because of the general inability to reinforce and position repair materials, including plaster, polymeric materials, or metal containing compounds, usually of a curable, thermosetting or other bonding nature, to the object for repair. Also, such repairs have been rendered less than permanent by the inability to provide a stable reinforcement and positioning matrix for such compatible repair compounds.
Yet additionally, certain repairs to three-dimensional contoured structures have been rendered difficult because of the further inability to form a correctly contoured matching surface for holding, positioning and reinforcing the repair materials. Yet further additionally, the use of certain other repair material holding means has rendered sanding or otherwise forming a suitable finish surface to be difficult to obtain.
In view of the above difficulties with and deficiencies of prior art materials, it is a material object of the present invention to provide a contourable surface repair compound reinforcement and positioning matrix which will materially alleviate the difficulties associated with such prior art devices.